Prepformers!
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: What would happen if, in the movie, all the guys were girls, and all the girls were guys? Just a story me and my sister thought of, and it's RIDICULOUS! Pure crack :P Movieverse
1. To Start Off

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay this story was comes from a later story that I have yet to write. It's called 'The Adventures Of Young Primus' It's where Alex, Hot Shot, and Bumblebee go into an alternate universe, each different. Well Hot Shot, me and my sister decided on, get's stuck in a universe where all that were guys are girls and all that were girls are guy :D Me and my sister thought it'd be funny to tell the movie version of it, and I couldn't wait to write it so I did now. I hope you like it and mind you it's very ridiculous ;P**

"Before time began there was . . . STYLE! Well not exactly, you see there's this little heart thingy that creates style, which we were till some glitches wanted it for themselves for who ever holds the heart of style is the most popularist person in the universe! Squee!! Woo, sorry about that I get overheated a little. Anyways well you see we lost it annnnnd now we have to go find it 'cause . . . 'cause without it we just . . . we're nothing 'Sob, sob' Oh I'm getting so emotional. Beebee can you take over I just can't—oh yea—sorry about that. Ironhidey?"

"Fine, fine! Alright now we have to go find it before the Deceptiglitches do. There! I said it, it's as simple as that!"

"Thank-you Ironhidey, you're the best 'Sniff, sniff'"

"Daw, it was nothin'"

"No, no really. You're so beautiful with words."

"Ya think so?"

"We know so."

"Oh you girls."

* * *

"Oh my gosh three more months of this and I don't know what I'd do," sighed Donnelly. "I mean look at what the humidity is doing to my hair!"

"You and me both girlfriend," said Epps. "Oh my gosh, why don't guys just fight their own wars which they started?"

"Because they're a bunch of lazy a—" started Fig, but was caught off by Lennox.

"Ugh, Fig, what have we told you? Manners. We're women, not rugged men," said Lennox sitting back in her seat.

"I don't know . . . we can sure look like it now," chuckled Donnelly.

"You're probably right," chuckled Lennox.

"Hhh, so what's the first thing you want to do when we get home?" asked Donnelly. "I want to go to a salon, get my nails done and hair, and just relax with the ladies."

"I can't wait to go home to daddy," said Fig with a smile. "He makes the best alligator known the womankind."

"What about you Lennox?" asked Donnelly.

"I just want to hold my baby boy again," she sighed thinking of him all alone on the farm with his daddy.

"Awwww," sighed all of the girls. "Why didn't you stay after you had him?"

"Well he was driving me crazy with those loud cries of his and I just let Sam deal with him, hee, hee, but I changed my mind I want to hold him again," she said with a smile.

"What did you name him?" asked Epps.

"I named him Anthony," she said with a smile. "It was my husband's middle name."

"I know what you mean about children and all," said Epps with a sigh. "I have three sons of my own. They're with their daddy as well. Shoot, I'm not watching three boys by myself so I just left and let him have 'em."

At that they all laughed and just waited for the plain to reach Quatar.

* * *

"Hey, um, Miss, there's a funky looking helicopter coming our way," said one of the soldiers.

"Well don't look at me, I don't know who it is," said the commanding soldier.

"What if it kills us?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Well we're still alive aren't we?" said the commander

"Uuuhhh, yea," said the soldier.

Just as soon as the helicopter landed the soldiers all waited for the pilot to get out, but she wasn't moving. Not a moment too soon after that the helicopter moved and changed and shifted into this large creature. Once everyone got a better look at it they saw it was a giant alien robot, that strangely resembled a female. She had an hour glass shape so why wouldn't anyone think that?

She immediately started shooting up a storm and Lennox and her team tried to make it out of the base alive. There was this little Arabic girl that Lennox took with them knowing she'd be able to lead them to a place where they could tell the U.S. about what happened and that they survived. They didn't want to stay around the base to find out what became of it so they tried to make it out. Epps almost had gotten stepped on by what looked like a high heeled foot.

"Those are some big pradas!" she gasped getting up and taking a picture of the robot who seemed to be evilly laughing as she destroyed the whole base.

Blackish looked down and saw that human female take her picture and so she immediately took her gun out and tried to shoot her, but she was blinded.

"AH!! Little glitches!!" she cursed in cyberglamish.

She then sent out her pet, Skorpinny. She knew she'd hunt them down and kill them. Blackish then continued on her way trying to get information about a certain femme, but, like always, was cut short. Oh well she could destroy the base anyways and she did . . . leaving no survivors.

* * *

"Well I've decided to do a report on my great great grandmother," said Samantha as she came up to the front of the glass, but as soon as she had she was shot with a piece of mascara.

"Who, who did that?!" said the history teacher as she stood up, her forerim glasses making her look like a dork. "Responsibilities children. Go on Samantha."

"Thank-you," said Samantha as she continued naming off instruments about her great great grandmother. "My great great grandmother was the first sea Captain that was a woman. She was the first to explore the Arctic Circle and when she was there she said she found some icewoman below the ice and later on going insane drawing these strange figures."

Just as she finished the bell rung and the class left. Samantha then asked the teacher what she thought and what grade might be fair, but she told her a B-. Samantha couldn't have that if she wanted a car. So later she eventually convinces her to give her an A-.

"Mom, mom!!" squealed Samantha running out to her mother who waited in the car. "I got an A-!"

"Well if it's still an A I guess we can get your car," said Ruth as she drove off.

Samantha wasn't too pleased to find that she had to get an old used car, but it had to do. The car dealer named Betty Bolivia scared the crap out of him, and not just 'cause she was a large black woman either, just her attitude was creepy and annoying. Samantha didn't like any of the cars she saw and just wanted to go home until this old 80's Volkswagen drove up and just stopped like God Himself sent it to her. She got in and noticed a strange insignia on the steering wheel that was a red robot-like face that glittered, but she just ignored it.

"Mom, mommy, I want this one," said Samantha.

"How much for it?" asked Ruth.

"I say about four thousand," said Betty thinking it was nothing but a piece of junk and wanted to get rid of it no matter where it came from.

"Deal," said Ruth as they paid her. "Go have fun Samantha!"

"I will mom, thanks!" said Samantha with a smile, she had her own car and was the proudest girl in the world!

**Hot Shot's girl: Yea, I've changed it around just a little to make it more funny. Hope you liked it, it just gets more coocoo later on XP**


	2. I Love My Car!

Samantha was in her room trying to decide if going to the lake party was such a good idea. Her Chihuahua, Mona, laid on her bed just watching her owner fix herself up. Samantha fixed her hair, but decided to leave it down. She painted her nails, but decided to get rid of the color.

She put some fruity perfume on, but decided to drown it out with a lesser scent, which only resulted in the mix of the two, smelling eve more fruity. She sighed and looked around her room with all these posters of guys she thought were the best! Zach Efron, Orlando Bloom, Chad Michael Murry, Johnny Deep, Chris Brown, and even . . . the Jonas Brothers. She later looked out her window to see her punch bug still there. She turned and grabbed her keys, but before she did she took out some pills for Mona to help with her pregnancy.

"Here you go Mona, but if you give birth on my bed you're sleeping outside," warned Samantha knowing she was due any day.

And so Samantha went outside to go to her car when she noticed her parents outside working on the lawn. She walked out on the pavement they had just put it, and still were, to get to her car when her mother sighed and rolled her eyes saying—

"Samantha Janet Witwicky! How many times have I told you to stay OFF the pavement when me and your father are fixing it?"

"First time mom, first time," sighed Samantha as she walked off the pavement and went on the grass getting her new high heels all grassy thanks to the early watering. "Man!"

"Watch your language Missy," warned Jude to his daughter.

"Dad . . . just be quiet," sighed Samantha as she got in her car and drove away.

Just as she had the car let out a burst of smoke causing her parents to choke.

"My word Ruth," coughed Jude. "Couldn't you have gotten her a newer one?"

"Yea . . . I could've," sighed Ruth now realizing the pollution that thing could put in the air.

* * *

Samantha, before heading to the lake, picked up her best friend Miley who didn't much like her new 'ride'. She thought it was ugly and dumb which ended up making the car emit these strange noises and groans all the way to the lake. Samantha just said the car had feelings, unaware it actually did. Miley was quiet the whole way there after she said that.

Once they got to the lake Samantha put it in park and immediately her eyes went to once joke she's known since kindergarten, Michael Banes. He was muscular, since playing on the football team and being it's star, and his hair was almost dark enough to be called black. He was quite tanned from being out in the sun for so long which made him more eye-pleasing. Samantha's had a big crush on him for the longest time, but his obnoxious girlfriend Trixy always took him away from the wallflowers.

Once Samantha put her car in park everyone noticed. It was like a peice of rock in diamands. Samantha always seemed to be attracting the wrong attention. This was one of them.

"Oh look, here comes that nerd Samantha," sneered Trixy seeing her come up with her friend and ugly car.

"Hey Trixy!" called Michael from afar. "CATCH!"

At that Trixy wasn't looking or listening, like usual and so was hit in the head with a football falling completely to the ground. Michael ran up to her and helped her up asking-

"You okay babe?"

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm fine," she said fixing her hair and posture.

All then turned and looked as Samantha got out with Miley and walked up to them.

"Ugh, what is she doing here?" scoffed Trixy. "Like, cool people only."

"It's a public park," said Samantha.

Soon enough Miley began doing some relief exercises and in yoga. All looked at her with sideways looks. Samantha closed her eyes and for the third time that day wished she wasn't her best friend.

"What . . . what is she doing?" asked Trixy.

"I don't know myself," said Samantha.

"Well . . . make her stop," she said.

"Miley, MILEY!!" whispered Samantha to her. "STOP!"

Miley opened her eyes and smiled seeing the boys look at her. She then turned to Samantha and said-

"Did you see all the boys looking at me?"

"Yea, and Trixy and her gang!" said Samantha.

"Hey . . . weren't you the girl who tried out for cheer leading that one year?" asked Trixy trying to remember.

**FLASHBACK**

Samantha jumped down waiting for the other cheerleaders to catch her not expecting them splitting like the Red sea. This caused her to break her tail bone and the coach came up to her helping her up and saying-

"Come on, let's go call your dad."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh--me?" said Samantha. "Oh that wasn't a try-out. That was just research for my book."

"Oh yea . . . about how you broke you a--?" giggled Trixy and her friends.

"Oh actually it's about how cheerleaders end up sagging in their twenties because of all those tosses and stretches. You'd like it, it's a little beauty secret," said Samantha.

"UGH! You little bi--!" started Trixy ready to claw Samantha's face off, but Michael stepped in front of her and spoke.

"Trixy stop, you wouldn't want to ruin your new nails would you?" he asked.

"Huh, you're right," she said frantically checking if her nails were still in tack.

"Let's just go," he said walking over to her corvette. "I get to drive!"

"Um, sweetheart," said Trixy coming up to him before he got in the driver's seat. "No, we talked about this. You can't drive. My car, I drive."

"Why can't you trust me Trixy?" asked Michael wanting to drive it . . . even if it was pink.

"Um . . . you've probably been hit in the head by footballs too many times to even know a thing or two about driving," said Trixy.

"Actually, that was you," said Michael.

"Oh whatever, just hope in the back 'cause I'm going to be picking up some more girlfriends and then we're heading off to the mall to go shopping. Don't you want to go shopping?" asked Trixy.

"I'm a guy Trixy, why can't you just drop me off at the skate park like usual or my dad's?" he asked.

"Because it'd be FUN!" she said with a smile.

"You know what Trixy," said Michael getting aggravated with her. "Sometimes you're just so . . . BLONDE!!"

At that he turned and walked off. Trixy just curled a peice of her hair with her finger and shouted after him.

"'Kay, Call me!!"

At that Samantha's car started playing 'Girlfriend'

'Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one.'

"Samantha . . ." started Miley finding Samantha's car 'possessed'.

Samantha then realized and saw her opportunity and so turned to Miley who was ready to go and said-

"Miley this may be my only chance. You have to get out!"

"What why?" she asked.

"It's Michael Banes!" she said.

"So, just toss him in the back," she said.

"HUH! I can't do that!" gasped Samantha. "You know how scandalous that is?"

"So," said Miley.

"Just get out!!" shouted Samantha ready to rip her friend out.

"Okay, okay," said Miley getting out. "Sheesh."

And so Samantha drove after Michael and it took most of her nerve just to ask him if he wanted a ride.

"Hey Michael would you like to ride in me, I mean could I ride you . . . no can I give you a ride home?" by then Samantha was as red as the devil himself.

"Why?" asked Michael still walking.

"You don't want your brain to cook do you?" asked Samantha.

"No, not really," he said bowing his head. "But why would I ride from a girl?"

"Well . . . you ride with Trixy," said Samantha.

" . . . good point," said Michael shaking his head. "Alright."

And so at that Michael took hold of the door and readied to jump in through the window like he always did to every car he rode in. Trixy hated it, but it was just a habit. One thing he underestimated was how small an 80's punch bug window was and how small they were in length. So this wound up in Michael hitting himself straight on his forehead.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Samantha covering her mouth and letting go of the steering wheel for just a short moment to help him in. "Are you okay?!"

"Yea, yea," said Michael holding his head knowing that was gonna show in a couple of hours and become a bruise. "I've had better wip-outs at that skate park."

Just as he said that Samantha's car took off. It just sped off without her even knowing it was capable of doing something like that. She gasped and placed her hands back on the steering wheel to try and gain some control, but all it did was end up stopping over a look out of the valley.

"What's wrong with your car?" asked Michael as, all of the sudden, the radio began to play all these different songs such as 'Kiss Me', 'I'll Make Love To You', even songs like 'Yeah', and 'Low'.

"I . . . I don't know," cried Samantha never before being so embarrassed as she tried to shut the radio off. "Stop, STOP!!"

"Let me check the hood," said Michael being caution of the door as he got out.

As soon as he managed to bang the door to get out it recoiled hitting him right in the nose. Apparently this car wanted to be treated a bit more gentle.

"Are you okay?" asked Samantha still trying to stop the radio.

"I think I broke my nose," said Michael holding his nose as he got out and slammed the door hard.

As he did that though it recoiled again and hit him in the shin. Samantha had enough and so unbuckled and came to him asking if he was alright as she helped him stand.

"Let me help you," she said holding his back and chest never imagining she would ever be able to touch him like this.

"Thanks," he said hoping over to the hood.

Once he opened it to find the engine all messed up he found there was nothing there.

"Ha! Well there's your problem!" said Michael pointing. "You have no engine!"

"Um . . . Michael," sighed Samantha. "The engine's in the trunk remember?"

"Oh . . . right," said Michael hoping over to the backside of the car.

Once he opened it his eyes popped wide open and so did his mouth.

"WHOA!!" he gasped. "Sweet engine!"

"Really?" asked Samantha coming over and looking at the high tech engine. "I never knew. How'd you know it was good?"

"My mom . . . was a real grease monkey. Turned my dad on so they married, nine months later and here I am. She sorta taught me everything she knew," said Michael sniffing.

"Huh, I would have never guessed you could be good on-" started Samantha.

"What?" asked Michael.

"Nuh . . . never mind," said Samantha turning her head and liping 'Oh my gosh!' at that sight of his bronze muscles bulging out of his shirt as he tightened some loose caps.

After he was done Michael sighed and said-

"That should do it, well I'm just gonna walk from here. My house is only 5 miles away."

"Okay," sighed Samantha just enjoying watching him leave and walk.

Just as soon as he past by Samantha's car the door flung open and knocked him to the ground.

"Oh my god!" he cried in pain. "I think my knee just came out of socket!! . . . I don't think I can walk!!"

Samantha just looked up into the heavens and lipped a 'Thank-you' to God above that she could drive him home. And so she helped him in and drove him home. She had to help him up to his house and he just shook his head and said-

"Thanks."

But before he left he turned to her and asked-

"Samantha . . ."

"Yes?" she asked turning to him with love filled in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm just another dumb jock?" he asked.

"Oh no," scoffed Samantha. "I think there's more to you than . . . meets the eye."

"Hm . . . I have no idea what that means, but I guess it's good," said Michael entering his house.

And so Samantha entered her car and readied to leave. She sighed and said-

"Neither do I . . . Oh well, thank-you car you're the BEST!"

At that she drove off wondering if she'd ever see Michael again . . . or if he ever recovers from his injuries her car inflicted upon him.

**Hot Shot's girl: I told you it was ridiculous XP Till next chp bye :D**


	3. Airforce 1

The Secretary of defense was informed about the incident in Quatar and so now the government started recruiting tech analysts and such for they had recorded a strange sound from the attack. It was like a screeching electronic voice. So far they didn't know if there were any survivors and Keller made sure she told everyone about this. One of the recruits was a young man by the name of Mac.

His skin was a bit tanned and his blonde hair had a small streak of green in it from a recent dye. His had a nice jem resting on his nose from a peircing, but so far no one's told him to take it out. He sat in his seat laid back with his friends, mostly girls. Once they played heard the strange sound, in his mind, he thought it sounded a bit like a robotic girl screech--the kind they make when they are really ticked off by you.

He kept his thoughts to himself as Keller told them to try and figure out where it came from. He hoped they could figure it out before they had a real crisis on their hands as this strange source attacked their nation.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Airforce 1 the president of the United States resided there and was watched over carefully. As everyone else got comfortable like a woman who began to read People magazine she didn't notice a small purple and silver boombox under her seat just shift and change form. It stood up on it's own skinny legs and peered out to see the woman, but dunked as a waiter crossed by. Once he was gone it crept out of where it was hiding and made it's way to the elevator.

As Frenza crept there and opened the door she flung herself to the side to make sure she wasn't seen by two men outside talking to one another. One having to get a treat for the president. He opened the door and just crossed his arms waiting to reach the next floor, but a slight slitting sound he heard caused him to look down to see a boombox. He wondered who left it there and why it looked so girly.

Oh well though. He picked it up and came to the kitchen just placing it on the counter. Once he reached for a plate he looked back and noticed it was gone. He shook his head and knew he shouldn't of had that last shot. Well he continued his business as Frenza hid near the computers.

She waited till he left, but just when he went to exit he tripped and dropped everything. He cursed out loud wondered what could have tripped him. He then noticed the boombox and so he inhaled and took it and placed it on the counter. He turned around once and quickly back and make sure it stayed and it did.

He took a step forward back to the fridge when he turned again quickly making sure he wasn't crazy. It was still there. He then straightened his suit and went back to get another treat. Once he went to place the plate next to the boombox he dropped it seeing the boombox had vanished again!

He looked down at the shattered plate and just looked up and spread his arms in a 'why?' to God. He then swept up the plate and then went to get another one finding the boombox resting in front of the fridgerator. He jumped again dropping all he had swept up. His bottom lip came out in a pout and he sighed having to clean it up.

He looked at the boombox as he threw away the pieces and minded not to touch it. After he got another plate and put it down with the treat on it he touched the boombox and found it didn't move and so he rolled his shoulders and left. This time nothing happened to him. Not to him, but to the boombox.

Frenza transformed and stood up. She placed her hands on her hips glad that moron was gone. He was so klutzy. She then looked around and went straight to the computer where she started looking up something about an 'icewoman'.

She was on a roll till someone in the Pentagon noticed her. Mac had his headphones on trying to figure out the code of the robot screech when he heard something very similar.

"Hold on," he said in that Austrailian accent pushing the head phones closer. "Do ya hear that?"

"Whoa," gasped one of his partners.

"I think they're trying to hack in the netwok again," he said narrowing his blue eyes.

"Should I be scanning?" asked the girl next to him.

"Yea you should," he said turning it up louder.

Frenza laughed knowing she'd get all the information she wanted, but was unaware what the humans could do. Mac soon jumped up saying-

"Someone! They're hacking into the netwok again! We need a senyar analyst over 'ere now!"

And so an older woman came over asking what was the problem.

"They're in again and I think they're planting some sort of a virus," said Mac fingering the keyboard.

"What do we do?" asked a person.

"You need to cut the lines," said Mac. "They're looking for somethin' and they're getting it!"

"Permission to cut the network," said the woman.

And so it was cut and Frenza realized this. She cocked her head to the side with her mouth agape. They did NOT just do that to her. She then kicked the dumb machine with the toe of her pointed heel and jumped growled.

Little did she know the Airforce 1 had been informed about her and soon she was caught by a woman secret service.

"Oh my god!!" she squealed as she shot at the thing.

Frenza dodged the bullets and pointed her fingers at the woman and shot out harpoon nails of death! The woman died instantly. Frenza came up to her dead corpse and placed her fist on her hip and looked at her nails that just grew back for extra weapons. She shinned them on her chest before seeing another come in and try to shoot her.

Her fate was the same and just as Frenza killed her she jumped out of the way and transformed. Soon more agents came in looking for the killer. Once they walked through the room the the guy in the lead tripped over something causing the others behind him in the glorious trip. The women all squealed as the one behind them squished them.

Once they got up they saw the perpetrator of the trip. The one on the lead narrowed her eyes and turned her head up in frustration as she shouted-

"ALRIGHT!! . . . WHO LEFT THIS BOOMBOX IN THE WAY?!"

* * *

Airforce 1 had to make an emergency landing and once it did Frenza came right out of the wheels and waited to make her move to a police car that had just pulled up as close as it could get. Frenza twitched and then made her way out and past some agents who were just talking about men. She tip-toed right past them and once she came behind them she turned her head and stuck her metallic tongue out at them and then got in the black and dark blue police car. Afterwords giving them the 'finger' for being such dumb and annoying humans.

"Oh my Primus!" she scoffed as she wiggled her nails. "I can't believe how annoying these fleshling glitches are!"

She turned for a second to look at one ugly holographic woman. She then flinched back saying-

"Eh, Barracuda you really need to get a more attractive hologram I mean . . . ew."

"Hhh, did you find anything about 'her'?" asked Barracuda.

"Oh . . . yea," said Frenza typing in Samantha Janet Witwitcky's name and address. "She might have those glasses."

"She better," said Barracuda mentally rolling her optics and speeding off with her sirens blasting.


	4. My Car Stole Itself

Mac looked around to see if anyone was watching. They didn't seem like they were and so he took a copy of the screeching sound and put it him his sandwich he took a bit of. He soon left and got a cab to a certain friends place. Once she answered the door she was surprised to see Mac.

"M-mac what are you doing here?" asked Gloria seeing him just barge in.

"Look I'm sorry, but you really need to see this," he said coming closer to her.

"Gloria, who's at the door?!" called her grandfather down the hall. "It better not be no Mormons!"

"SHUT UP GRANDPA!!" cried Gloria almost making Mac flinch. "Mac look this is my place, you can't just barge in like some hooligan."

"Gloria!!" shouted her grandpa again.

"GRANDPA I'LL GET YOU'RE BEDPAN!!" shouted Gloria, this time making Mac flinch.

Soon enough he was in Gloria's room as she said good-bye to her cousin who was playing wii with her. Once she left Mac held up the chip saying—

"Look at this Gloria, I know how much you like classified things."

"Oooh, you know I can't resist them like chocolate," she giggled taking it and putting it in her computer.

"Yea, I can see that," he said scanning her up and down.

Once they started looking at it Gloria asked where he got it. He told her and she was more intrigued. Once they looked up some symbols they noticed it started talking about an organization they had never heard of before.

"What's project icewoman?" asked Mac.

"What's Sector 7?" asked Gloria.

Soon enough her grandpa burst in shouting—

"Girl you're kina late on that bedpan!!"

Right after that the police burst in with guns raised causing Gloria to scream and her cousin to run into the screen glass door . . . which she managed not to break and so therefore knocking herself out. Soon enough they had them both in cuffs and ready to be taken into custody.

* * *

Meanwhile, halfway around the world some other girls were having trouble of their own. The desert was hot and the arabic girl's village far.

"Are we there yet?" asked Donnelly.

"Not far," said the little girl.

"Girl, didn't your mama teach you not to lie?" asked Epps. "You said the 2 hours ago."

"Just save your breath," sighed Lennox.

Soon enough they saw the city and just wished they were there already. But a certain billboard fell mysteriously.

"Okay don't look at me," said the red head holding her hands up. "I had NOTHING to do with that."

"Yea Donnelly, you can actually do something like that," said Epps sarcastically.

Soon enough the san burst into the air like something was underneath it. The women started shooting at once, but soon they found they weren't shooting at anything.

"Where'd it go?" asked Lennox.

"BEHIND YOU!!" squealed Epps starting to shoot at the strangest looking scorpion she ever saw in her life.

Soon enough it went under ground again. Donnelly traveled over to see where it vanished and had accidentally tripped into some deeper sand where she could not be seen. Soon enough the scorpion popped out again.

"OH MY GOD!!" cried Fig. "IT ATE DONNELLY!!"

"RUN FOR IT!!" Shouted Lennox.

And so they took off unaware they had just left Donnelly. She eventually got back out of the sand to find all her friends gone.

"Girls? . . . great! now they left me!!" she grumped crossing her hands.

* * *

Everyone else though had much trouble of their own. Once they reached the village the scorpion thingy called Skorpinny jumped out of the sand and started waying waste on the place. Everyone was screaming and running around like idiots. The girls tried to hold Skorpinny off, but everything they shot at her seemed to bounce right off.

Lennox followed the Arabic girl to her mother and asked for a phone. She gave her a cellphone and she tried calling America, but found it more difficult than ever.

"Sorry ma'am you need a credit card," said a woman who just was content with picking her ear from wax.

"But I don't have one!!" screeched Lennox.

She then ran out and asked if Epps had one. She gave her one and so Lennox put it in. Her call was sent to the United States and so she left Epps take control from there. Epps gave them the coordinates and so they sent back-up.

Before they came though Skorpinny shot Fig off the ground causing her to land into a house. Surprisingly she landed on a bed, but then again their bed was made out of rock and straw . . . not so nice to land on. Right after that Epps smiled seeing the warthogs come.

"Bring the rain," she said.

They soon shot fire and Epps couldn't help but shout out—

"What now alien bi--!!"

Lennox looked at her for a moment and then smiled. That's her Epps. Soon the smoke cleared and they saw it was still moving. Lennox rolled her eyes and sighed saying—

"Can't you get anything right? Kill that thing!!"

"Guys, use the sabbot rounds," said Epps.

The ship came in and shot up Shorpinny pretty bad. Once the smoke cleared again they saw her struggle away leaving nothing but the tip of her tail. They had won, but where in the world was Fig. Had she been killed?!

"Hey girls," she chuckled as she came limping out.

"What happened to you?" asked Epps.

"Landed on a 'bed'," she said motioning her two fingers.

They couldn't help but laugh. They waited for the chopper to come and get them and sure enough it did. They wished they could have taken Donnelly with them, but she was lost. All mourned for her.

Later on Donnelly made her way to the village. She saw the arabic girl and asked—

"Hey little girl . . . where'd everyone else go?"

All the Arabic girl could do was widen her eyes.

* * *

Samantha was sleeping peacefully when she heard her car rev up and take off. She ran outside seeing it take off. She thought some one was stealing it and so cried out to her parents saying—

"DAD, MOM, CALL THE COPS!!"

"Sammy's sleep talking again," yawned Jude.

"Mhm, sure," sighed Ruth.

Samantha took off running after her car which strangely looked like it was driving it's self. It even stopped at stop signs, hm, how polite. This gave Samantha a chance to catch her breath.

"Heh, should have taken my scooter!" she gasped as she took off running again.

She eventually came into a train cart holding. What could the theives be doing here with her car. Once she peaked around cart to see what was going on she gasped seeing her car just change into this funky looking robot and stand up—like on legs!! Her mouth fell to the floor as she saw this. She watched seeing it was similar looking to a human female . . . if a female it was.

She watched as it took some scrap metal and sat down, turned from her sight, and it started doing something to itself. Samantha thought it was carving out it's own chest, but later she'd find out she was WRONG. She wanted a closer look—cause she was a girl and she was curious, but she didn't noticed the dogs chained up near her. Once they saw her they started after her.

Samantha took off screaming hoping those chains would hold, but to her luck—which wasn't good by the way, they did. They ran after her as she ran into this dome only thinking to climb up on some barrels. Seriously she had a brain why couldn't she use it right?

"Go away, go away!!" cried Samantha never dreaming her life would end like this.

Soon though her car came honking and screeching in chasing away the dogs. To her this reminded her of Herbie . . . yea a little awkward, but hey the dogs were gone. It was then she noticed no one was driving it. She cried out in fear tossing it the keys and saying—

"JUST KEEP 'EM!!"

She soon ran out crying like a madwoman all the way home. It was hard to scream that long, but she did. She came in and ran into her room pretty much locking herself inside never wanting to come outside again.

"Hhh, she's sleep walking again," said Jude.

"Just go to sleep," mumbled Ruth turning in her sleep.

**Hot Shot's girl: Tee hee hee, wait till you see what Beebee was doing. It's quite silly if you must know. Well I'll try to update faster. If I can't I'm sorry. Till next chp bye ;D**


	5. My Car's Possessed!

"Don't touch the donuts," said Gloria to Mac who was sitting next to her.

"Why? I'm starving," said Mac about to grab one.

"I've heard the criminals eat them to make it look like they're innocent when they're not!" said Gloria.

"You've been watching too much Law And Order haven't you?" asked Mac inclining his head to her.

"Whatever, just don't say a word. We've got to stick together!" said Gloria.

They then shut up as the agents came in. One holding a file and the other just looking mean. Even though they were both girls neither one was saying anything and looked very intimidating. Once one of the agents dropped the folder on the table Gloria freaked out.

"IT'S HIM!!" she squealed as she pointed her finger at Mac. "HE DID IT!! He forced me to do his biding. I had done nothing wrong until he just waltzes in!!"

"Gloria you little—!" started Mac.

"SHUT UP MAC!!" shouted Gloria. "I don't want to hear it this time! I'm not going to jail 'cause of you! I'm the innocent one here. I'm still a virgin you know."

Mac just rolled his eyes and slammed his head on the table wishing this they'd just throw him in prison already.

* * *

Samantha's parents went out that day. So she was left home with the pregnant Mona. It was still morning when she woke up that Saturday. She sighed and got out of bed hoping that it was just a nightmare she had.

It probably was so she didn't bother looking out her window to see her punch bug. She went down stairs and fed Mona, afterwards to go get a glass of milk. She heard something though, outside. She looked out of the window and saw her car come back on it's own.

She dropped her glass and gasped. She didn't know what to do, but she surely wasn't staying where her car could get her. So she called Miley and told her she's coming over. Of course Miley was ever confused, but dealt with it.

Samantha remembered that her bike was still gone so she had no other choice but to day her dad's fourwheeler. She jumped on it and started it up. She drove off hoping her car wasn't following her . . . but it was.

"GO AWAY!!" squealed Samantha wanting to be left alone.

It soon became a chase. Samantha couldn't go to Miley's with her car knowing where she was. She had to lose it and lose it FAST! She had ended up going into town. Sure she got a lot of stares, but she didn't care she wanted to get away.

She had noticed her car was obeying the road laws, which was odd, but hey she still wanted to get away from it. She drove by a skate park where she hadn't noticed the bump in the sidewalk and so flipped the thing right up knocking her off it. She fell and groaned aching all over later noticing all the guys staring at her.

"Samantha?" asked Michael coming up on his skate board with his other buddies near.

"Hey Michael," she groaned getting up and flipping the four-wheeler back over.

"That was AWESOME!!" he said with a smile at the wipeout. "But I've had worse myself."

"That's nice," she moaned hoping back on her back hurting like crazy. "I gott go, getting chased by my car."

At that she drove off all eyes following her. Michael stood there for a moment in thought. He then said out loud—

"I knew that car was possessed!"

He then took out his skate board and rode off after her hoping he could catch her before her car did.

"See ya guys later," he said to his park buddies.

But as he skated across the street he almost got ran over by a funky looking police car. He fell off his skate board and just starred at it. He watched as it drove off. Seemingly towards Samantha's possessed car.

Samantha of the other hand was sweating bullets as she saw her car was close on her heels, or bumper whatever. She kept glancing over her shoulder fearing it would just get up and walk towards her. Soon Samantha drove under a bridge and lost it. She looked around and just smiled. She HAD lost it.

She then noticed a police car that was black and dark blue. It was unlike any police car's she's seen, but it was the cops nonetheless. She drove up to it begging for the officer.

"Officer!" she cried. "Officer help I—"

But the car had all the sudden stopped and Samantha hit the rear flying over top it and falling on the hood soon rolling off. After a couple of seconds Samantha groaned and got up. She looked at the not-so-attractive officer inside and just pleaded with her to help.

"Officer thank God!" she sighed. "I've been chased her on my dad's four-wheeler by my possessed car. You've got to help me! So if you can just get out and—"

But soon the car started up and caused Samantha to fall backwards on her back just trying to scoot away than be ran over. What was going on today?! She was having the worst day of her life.

"AH! WHAT IS YOUR PROB—AH!! STOP!!" she screeched trying to get it to stop.

Soon the headlights came out and looked like it started scanning her for something. Samantha's eyes got so big she didn't know what to say. She then cried out for all this to stop by saying—

"Okay what do you wahunt?!"

At that the headlights returned and Samantha thought this was all over. She sighed a little bit, but soon gasped seeing the car—TRANSFORMER! It changed into this robot looking person. It was very feminine by the looks of it. It had the hourglass shape and she only assumed it was a girl robot.

She had just enough time to notice it had high heels on, and breasts! Yep this was definitely a girl just like her car. They were all out to get her!! She screamed like nothing on earth and got up and ran as fast as she could—which was technically not that fast.

"OH SHI-, OH SHI-!!" cried Samantha not even caring if she let her mouth run.

Soon she found herself flying in the air. The thing had just whacked her right across the back. Samantha landed on a car and looked right at the monster. She gasped as she chest heaved up and down racing.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" she cried.

Soon the robot placed her large hands on either side of the car and cried out in a womanly metallic voice—

"ARE YOU ONEHOTMAMMA 217?!"

"I—I—I" was all Samantha could say.

"ANSWER GLITCH!!" spat Barracuda.

"Ugh! I beg your pardon!" said Samantha not liking what she just called her.

"WHERE ARE YOUR FRAGGIN' GLASSES!!" she roared.

"AHHH!!" cried Samantha as she, surprisingly, took off on top of the car and lept away.

Barracuda soon flipped it and just ran after her. This time Samantha was fast. She ran so fast she didn't care where her legs took her as long as they took her away from that monster. As she ran she soon noticed Michael skating right after her.

She stopped and waved at him till he came right by her.

"NO!" she cried. "Don't go that way!!"

"Why?" asked Michael as he skated right past her.

Samantha soon bit her lip and closed her eyes as she heard Michael run right into Barracuda. All she could hear was his screaming and once she looked to peek she saw his skateboard come flying past her half intact. She then saw Michael run past her with all his might, his clothes looking almost like rags from getting torn up by that creature.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!" cried Michael as he ran past her.

Samantha did just that. She ran right after Michael, but slammed right into him seeing he had just stopped. She gasped seeing her small punch bug driving right up to them. Their eyes followed it as it swerved and ran right into Barracuda making her fall down. It then drove up to them and opened the doors to them.

"Get in!!" cried Samantha jumping in.

"ARE YOU INSANE!!" gasped Michael. "That car's possessed too!!"

It soon slammed the door on his abdomen hitting something precious. He gasped out trying to catch his breath as he bent over a bit.

"Alright," he said in a unusual high voice. "I'm going."

Once he got in the bug sped off. They looked in the back to see the monster change back into the police car and start up her sirens. Great! Now they'd certainly attract attention. But her car was quite good with tight turns.

It hugged the curves like a pro almost losing the police car. The chase lasted a very long time. Till night pretty much, but it was no use the police car always found them and so Samantha's car opened its door and threw the two out them landing on one another.

"What now?" asked Samantha getting up.

They then gasped seeing it too TRANSFORM! It was also very girly looking. It had high heels and breasts just like the other one, but Samantha also noticed the two metal pig tales coming out of her head like horns. She readied as the other car transformed and flew at her with her leg out ending with a kick in the face. Beebee fell to the ground and Barracuda just laughed saying—

"Take that-GLITCH!!"

Beebee wasn't going to be pushed over this time. She got up and starred at her harshly. It wasn't long before Barracuda noticed something—out of the ordinary. Her shoulders dropped as she pointed her sharp finger at Beebee's chest saying—

"Did you . . . Did you stuff yourself? Oh my Primus you Autoglitches are pathetic!!"

Beebee just grumbled in her throat and then wiped her metal nose and situated her breasts before she lunged at the Deceptifragger and wrestled with her just biting and pulling metallic hair. Samantha and Michael were too busy watching them to notice a smaller Deceptifragger come up behind Samantha.

"AH!! OH MY GOD!!" cried Michael seeing the ugly thing.

Samantha cried out as she tried to run away from it, but she caught her by the legs, her sharp nails digging through Samantha's skin. Michael just took off running to whoknowswhere leaving Samantha to defend herself. Yea, some man. Samantha struggled to get free from Frenza, but nothing was working.

She soon turned and kicked her right off her and got up and ran. She could feel the creature only inches away from her neck. She kept dunking just in case she was about to be decaptiated. She soon ran into a fence and had to deal with the dang thing herself.

Michael, though, had not left her altogether. He ran into a building and looked for something, ANYTHING to fight back with. He went to look at the tool and read which ones they were trying to find the best one against the aliens.

"Chainsaw, Sledgehammer, TNT," he read going from one box to the next.

Soon he found the ideal one. He came over to a table and picked up a candle lighter. He flicked it on to see it still had flame. He shook his head and said—

"That'll work."

He then took off towards Samantha where she was wrestling with the thing. Samantha saw him and prayed he could fend it off. Michael then took out the candle lighter and flicked on the flame poking it at Frenza who tilted her head at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" cried Samantha coming next to him as Frenza readied to jump her again.

"Maybe they're afraid of fire like the Martians from mars!!" said Michael looking at her.

"I don't think their from mars Michael!" shouted Samantha.

Frenza then screeched at them and just as soon as the two screamed as well Michael held up his finger signaling 'wait'. He then searched his pockets and found his hairspray. He then shot it out with the fire creating a flamethrower at Frenza. Frenza cried out in pain as she melted away to where only her head existed.

"Ha, you see, I'm a genious," said Michael twirling the candle lighter, but had unknowingly caught his own trousers on fire.

"MICHAEL!!" cried Samantha seeing it light on fire.

"AH!!" cried Michael taking them off and stomping on them, but it was too late . . . they were nothing but rags now. "Great." sighed Michael bowing his head . . . he was in boxers now.

Samantha soon noticed the fighting had stopped and saw Beebee coming out victoriously. She stood up to them and they just starred at her. Samantha soon felt that she didn't mean then any harm, I mean she did protect them after all. She soon transformed back into her vehicle mode and opened her door to them.

"I think she wants us to get in," said Samantha.

"And go where?" asked Michael.

"Fifty years from now when you look back on this don't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?" asked Samantha.

" . . . No," said Michael shaking his head. "I've had enough for one day. I'm out of here," he said walking off.

"Uh! Michael!!' called Samantha seeing how ridiculous he was being now.

It wasn't long before Beebee drove off and 'took care' of the problem at hand.


	6. Girl Robots?

Michael sat with his arms crossed in the passenger seat of Beebee. Samantha sat in the driver's seat just starring into the passing lights as Beebee drove down the streets. Every now and then she'd glance at Michael sitting next to her not looking so happy. It could be the hurt knee he had when Beebee opened her door and rammed him into the ground to keep him from leaving the fight scene . . . but then again it could be something else.

Michael groaned a bit as he moved his leg a bit to the left. His hand touched his knee and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. His eyes went up as tears formed in them. Oh it hurt. Sure he was accustomed to pain with going to the skate park almost every day but getting brutally attacked by a punch bug takes the cake.

After he situated his foot he looked at Samantha who quickly glanced away. He then rolled his eyes and laid his head back on the seat. Just as soon as he looked away Samantha looked at him. He still wasn't in any better of a mood than before.

She slumped her shoulders and looked down. She wondered if it was because of the fact her car was a transforming alien robot—and that it didn't seem to like him too much. Could be, but it was probably because he wanted to go home and treat his wounds. She inhaled and then exhaled—she wondered where she was going.

"ALRIGHT!!" shouted Michael out of nowhere making Samantha's heart jump out of her chest.

He then turned in his seat shaking the seat trying to get out. He kicked and just panicked as if he was claustrophobic.

"LET ME OUT ALREADY!! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!!" He cried to the roof.

"Um, Michael I wouldn't do tha—" started Samantha.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOU PIECE OF CRAP?!" exclaimed Michael still shaking his seat.

Then, all of the sudden, the car stopped and sent Michael sliding into and out of the windshield in the street before them. Samantha's mouth hung wide open as she quickly unbuckled and got out.

"HA SEE?!" he cried getting up a little wobbly. "There's my proof you're crap! Your windshield fell right out!"

"Oh my god! Michael are you alright?!" gasped Samantha running to him to help him stand properly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine babe," he said with a sniff, clearly delusional.

His hand soon fell on his head as he slowly sunk to the floor to sit.

"Oh my god . . . I just flew out of the windshield," he said now realizing things.

They then saw the punch bug turn and drive off. Samantha and Michael were confused as to where it was going. The last thing they heard from the car radio was 'Oh no he didn't!' and then she just drove off leaving the two.

"No!" cried Samantha taking a few steps forward. "MY CAR!!"

"Don't think of it as a curse Samantha, but a blessing. That thing was evil anyways," said Michael hiccupping and then pounding his chest to shake off his dizziness.

Just as Samantha turned to give Michael 'the stare' she noticed Michael's mouth had dropped. Samantha turned to see her car return to her—but 'newified'.

"What?!" gasped Samantha her eyes as wide as saucers.

Beebee was now a brand-new spankin' punch bug. She was yellow and very . . . pretty looking.

"Oh no," gasped Michael. "Now it's even more girly!"

"OH!!" squealed Samantha clicking her heels. "She's soooo CUTE!!"

She immediately ran into her and sat down just loving her new ride. Michael limped over to the passenger side and just looked around to see if anyone was watching. He might as well try it seeing how it's 'changed'. With a quick smile Michael took hold of the door and tried sliding in through it but . . . it didn't work.

Michael hit his nose just the same as last time. The model of the car didn't change. Nor did its windows by length or width that much. All to Michael's dismay of course.

"Are you alright?" asked Samantha as he managed to slide into his seat holding his nose.

"Well . . . apparently it hasn't changed that much," he said shaking his head.

And so they drove off. Beebee drove towards a building and let both teens get out as they looked around wondering what was going on, but as they looked up they saw and realized. There in the sky fell four large meteors. One falling near them.

"Come on!" said Samantha running off.

"No don't!" said Michael. "What if it's another one of 'them'!"

"So?" said Samantha.

"So?" said Michael limping closer to her. "Don't you get it Samantha?! They want to take over the world!!"

" . . . You've been reading too many comic books," pointed Samantha as she turned and ran off.

"Aw Samantha wait!" he cried trying to keep up with her.

The other three landed elsewhere, but Michael and Samantha could care less as they just focused on one that landed only a few yards away. They looked at the pod and soon its outlined shifted and transformed into another transformer like Beebee. Just as the robot placed her slender hands on her hips and looked around she soon noticed the two small organics looking at her and realized her 'situation' her optics widened as she covered herself with her hands and arms and ran away squealing.

"What that just—" started Samantha with a blink of her eyes.

Michael's eyes were still transfixed on one spot where he starred at the robot. His eyes were a bit wide and mouth slightly agape as he shook his head slowly saying—

"Robot boobies."

Samantha just turned to his to give him a sideways look. She then rolled her eyes and turned saying—

"Men!"

"What?!" said Michael turning to her as she left.

They soon returned to Beebee and she drove her to some dark alleyway. Samantha and Michael looked around wondering what was going on or what was going to happen, but just as soon as they got out a semi truck drove right up to them. It's colors were light blue with pink flames.

Soon the teens realized it was one of 'them' as it transformed and stood up. She wasn't the only though. They looked around and saw a silver Porsche transform and a slick black Chevy truck, also an old light green ambulance station wagon. They all asked themselves—was this really happening to them? Michael on the other hand was wondering which robot was the naked one that ran away from them earlier—typical guys stuff most of the time.

All transformed and looked at them. The tallest one which was the and light blue and pink semi. She bent down to them and at Michael asking—

"Are you Samantha Janet Witwicky?"

"Uhhhh," was all Michael could say.

"Um, excuse me," said Samantha trying to cut in.

"Where are you ancestral artifacts?" asked the femme.

"Uhhhh," was all Michael could still mutter.

"Look missy I don't have all day so—" started the large robot.

"I'm Samantha Janet Witwicky!" shouted Samantha getting all their attention.

"Oh . . . sorry about that," she said.

"I didn't know your middle name was Janet," said Michael looking at her.

"Just shut up Michael," said Samantha crossing her arms not too proud of her middle name. "It was my dad's mom's name."

"Oh," said Michael turning his gaze to the robots again. "So . . . uh why are you guys here?"

"Guys?" said the semi. "We are no 'guys' we are—"

"Autobots," said the light green ambulance.

"Thanks Ratchy," said the semi slumping her shoulders and glaring not to nicely at her comrade. "I have the ability of speech too you know!"

"Oh, sorry," apologized the light green one.

As they spoke this Samantha noticed something about the light green one. She noticed that on her head it looked as if she had hair—well of course she didn't because she was made of metal but it was very similar to human styles. Hers was short that didn't even reach to the full length of her neck. Samantha noticed this first with Beebee seeing how she had pigtails as it seemed and so she looked to see if the others had it as well.

The silver one had it as well that went down to her shoulders, but instead of metal plates she had wires, or tubes that would flap and move if ever she turned her head or moved. They were silver like her, but a little off from her own coloring. Samantha's eyes soon found the black one and saw she just had the plates like hair that went down a little past her shoulders. Once she looked at the leader of the group she saw hers were the same as the sliver one.

The wires hung from her like dreadlocks almost. They reached all the way down to her elbows—or whatever they were. Looking at this made Samantha realize their feminine identities, but also that wasn't the only thing. They also had lip gloss as well.

Her car had red, the silver one had purple, the black one had silver, the light green one had pink, and the semi had a sparkling green also signaling she was different from the others. Samantha noticed the differences between the 'bots but would soon be pointed out by the others.

"So . . ." said Michael. "Who are you . . . ladies?"

"We are called femmes," pointed out the light green one, apparently the intelligent one.

"I am Optimiss Prime," pointed the light blue and pink one.

Just as soon as she said her name Beebee began to play 'She's a brick house'. Optimiss looked at her and said—

"Aw come on, I fancied 'Barbie Girl'."

Beebee just shrugged and so Optimiss continued as she pointed at the black one saying—

"Our weapons specialist Ironhidey."

Beebee then began to play 'Redneck Woman'. Ironhidey shook her head seeing it wasn't too bad.

"My first lieutenant Jazzerina," said Optimiss pointing to the silver one.

Beebee began to play 'When I grow up'. Jazzerina smiled and shook her hips back and forth.

"Our medical officer Ratchy," said Optimiss pointing to the light green one.

Beebee began to play 'Doctor, doctor give me the news I got a bad case of loving you'. Ratchy blushed and waved her hand saying—

"Oh you're too kind."

"You already know Beebee guardian of Samantha Witwicky," pointed Optimiss.

Beebe began playing 'I kissed a girl' but soon stopped seeing it didn't really fit. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Why can't she talk?" asked Samantha.

But before she got her answer Ratchy noticed something and so stomped over to her and grabbed her chest yanking out junk from her abdomen.

"Stuffing yourself again are we Beebee?!" pointed Ratchy. "I told you to stop."

"What's this? The 'vow of silence until you get bigger boobs'?" chuckled Ironhidey, Clearly she was the 'largest'.

"Don't worry Beebee," said Optimiss taking the youngling in a headlock and squishing her face with her own breasts that were quite large themselves. "I've been there too. Once you get older you get them."

"Oh sure—after you have Ratchy work on them so they can match Ironhidey's," pointed out Jazzerina.

"Shut it Jazzerina who's not even close to us!" growled Optimiss.

"I don't need large twins," said Jazzerina placing her hands on her hips. "My aft takes the energon cake. I can prove it too. I have the best aft on Cyberglam—I have the trophy."

"Yeah, yeah we know that," sighed Ratchy shaking her head.

"Just face it Optimiss," sighed Ironhidey. "You're just jealous."

"Yeah, that's how you won so many battles with those large 'guns' of yours," giggled Optimiss.

"Uh!" gasped Ironhidey. "You didn't hear it girls."

They all just giggled until Ironhidey straightened and said—

"That's not all they were good for you know. I take good care of 'em. I remember one time when Chrome—"

At that they got into a conversation about breasts. Oh the mind of a woman. It was about an hour later until it almost came to a close. Michael nearly fell asleep. He didn't understand how girls could talk about things as such.

"How did we get into this?" he asked.

"I don't really know," said Samantha.

"Hhh, those were the good days," sighed Ironhidey. "I miss Chrome."

"I miss Elite," sighed Optimiss.

"Who?" asked Samantha.

"No don't!" warned Michael knowing it was just another door to an hour-long conversation.

"Well—since you ask," said Optimiss straightening.

"Hhh, here we go again," sighed Michael bowing his head and knowing he'd have to wait for another hour or so until they stopped CHITCHATING!!


End file.
